


Lock screens and Loving you

by ZoeT1012



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Apple Pie, Blankets, Changing wallpapers, Cute, Deadly fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Five times + one time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Haikyuu Month, Haikyuu Week, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Kawaii, Kenma For Skirts 2k20, Kenma x kuroo, KuroKen - Freeform, KuroKen Month, KuroKen Week, Kuroo x Kenma, Living Together, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, University, Wallpaper, lockscreens, mega fluff, side bokuaka, side iwaoi, side kagehina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeT1012/pseuds/ZoeT1012
Summary: The five times Kuroo changed Kenma's wallpaper, and the one time Kenma didn't have the heart to want to change it.Also known as, the 5+1 fanfic that no one asked for, with established Kuroken.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 388





	Lock screens and Loving you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this fanfic, it really means the world to me. I wrote this fic over the span of a couple months, and it's been a fun journey. I planned for this fic to only be 1000-2000 words, and we're currently sitting at 7000! Words cannot express how proud I felt after finishing this, as I never really am able to complete my works. 
> 
> It's been edited multiple times, but I'm sure there are quite a few errors, so I apologize in advance. 
> 
> I won't keep you from reading anymore, but I hope you enjoy this fic just as much as I did while writing it!
> 
> Lots of love <3 Happy reading!

The five times Kuroo changed Kenma's lockscreen, and the one time Kenma didn't want him to.

***

1)

Kuroo and Kenma have been together for less than two years, yet together nothing could feel less comfortable. In the small time they've gotten to know each other, they fell for each other effortlessly. Though, it didn't come super easily. 

More so, Kenma falls perfectly in Kuroo's arms and Kuroo's holds him tightly to his chest against all reason. That's more like it. 

It was like any other typical day, with Kenma snuggled against the blankets, head resting against Kuroo's chest, playing on his psp. Kuroo's hair was naturally looking like a bedhead, eyes watching the screen of his small boyfriend leaning against him. 

Kuroo was about to give into a quick power nap when Kenma's phone caught Kuroo's eye. The small Iphone had a red case on it, and lay on the chair's arm. Grabbing the phone, which evidently didn't have a password—because Kenma was too lazy to put one-he unlocked it, heading straight to the settings. Knowing that Kenma never changes his lock screen or home screen, Kuro decided that he might as well. But it wasn't going to be just a boring wallpaper, no, Kuroo had to find something good. 

He quickly grabbed his phone that was sitting next to him on the couch, beside the faux blond, and unlocked it quickly. As he scrolled through his own photos he heard the shorter mumble something. 

"Say that again Kitten, I didn't quite get that." Kenma kept his head looking down at the game he was currently playing. 

"You keep moving, what're you even doing?" He said shortly, Kuroo could tell that he was scrunching his nose. 

Kuroo just hummed, replying with, "Something amazing." 

Snorting, the younger went back to his game, brushing the hair out of his face—but not without it falling right back in front of his eyes. Kuroo tucked the hair behind his boyfriend's ears, and placed a small kiss on his head before heading back to his seemingly grand idea. 

Finding the perfect picture of a sneezing Kenma, he sends it to the younger's phone, and sets it to his lock and home screen, and just waits until the boy realizes. 

***

2)

"Kuro!" Kenma's normally quiet voice rang and echoed through the empty hallways. He waited a moment before hearing his boyfriends loud shuffling, moving from the kitchen to Kenma's room, where he was currently located. While also being sighted in a blanket burrito, head sticking slightly out of the door frame, waiting for Kuroo to respond.

"Coming, what's up sunshine?" Kuroo stood in front of him holding a glass of water, sipping from it as he watched the younger move back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Kenma frowned, going back into his room to seat himself on the bed, still cold even with the blanket surrounding him. "Come back to the bed, you're warm and I'm losing heat."

Kuroo just places the cup of water under the younger's mouth so he can drink, always making sure the half blond doesn't forget to drink water. Making sure he drank enough water, Kuroo sets the glass of water down and settles himself on the bed. Placing himself against the wall and the bed frame where pillows were propped up. Leaning against the pillows, he gestured for the other to sit down, comfortably resting against Kuroo's chest as his eyes slowly fluttered shut. 

"Hey Kuroo?" The older hummed in response. "Can you please for the love of god, change my wallpaper."

Chuckling, the older grabs both their phones and does just that. Except this time, quickly snapping a picture of himself with his tongue sticking out, and setting it as the shorter's wallpaper. Still chuckling, the older tosses the phone to the younger below him. Landing perfectly in his lap face down. Kenma doesn't even flinch at the action, eyes still closed from wanting sleep. It wasn't long until the blond fell asleep, mouth open, breathing quietly. 

Watching his boyfriend, Kuroo's heart felt light with the sight in front of him. Kenma was his, and he was right here in front of him. Safe and sound in his very arms, Kuroo couldn't be happier or more content with where he was. As Kuroo watched his boyfriend, said boyfriend's hair fluttered into his face causing the younger to mumble to himself.

Brushing the hair away from his face Kuroo smiled, "I'm going to marry you one day. Just you wait." 

With that, Kuroo slowly got up from behind Kenma, making sure not to wake him up. He tucked him back into bed properly, his head laying on the pillows. The taller got up and moved to the kitchen, wanting to finish left over work from his last class, and as he went to sit at the small dining table he heard a loud knock from the front door. 

Questioning who it was, he opened the door. Once open, he was greeted with the sight of a tall-dark-hair-milk-jerk-boy. And a shorter-bright-orange-hair-glow-stick. Kageyama and Hinata. 

"Why the hell are you her-" Kageyama exclaimed, but not before getting hit by his shorter boyfriend, or so Kuroo thought they were boyfriends.

“Oh, I don't know," Tone dripping with sarcasm, he glared at Kageyama. Gesturing to come in he continued. "Maybe, it's because my... Oh I don't know- Boyfriend? Lives here? No! That can't be!" 

Hinata rushes to sit into one of the dining room chairs, Kageyama following slowly behind him. Smiling, Hinata asks, "But where's Kenma?"

Closing the door Kuroo responds with "He's taking a nap, do you want me to wake him?"

"No, it's okay! We're here for advice, can _you_ talk to us?" Kuroo nods in response.

That's when Kageyama gets up to use the washroom, saying he'll be right back.

"Okay... So, I was going to ask uh, how-did-you-first-ask-Kenma-out?" Hinata rushed through the words, his cheeks turning bright red, eyes looking downward at his feet.

Kuroo just chuckles loudly, holding his stomach as he did so. "You're funny."

"What? I'm being serious!" The boy frowns. 

"You and Kageyama aren't-" He laughs loudly again. "Hinata, Kageyama likes you. Loves you even! If anything just kiss him or something. Wake him up." 

"B-but that's! I-I don't! It's so hard!" 

"Listen kid, it's going to happen eventually, I can tell. You want it to happen sooner, you get on with it," Kuroo grins, patting Hinata on the head "I asked Kenma out easily, I asked him to be my boyfriend after falling asleep with him."

"That's it?! You just?!" Hinata jumped out of his seat, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Just ask him out. Though I'm surprised it's _you_ asking him out, I'd expect blueberry boy to do it."

"I-I can't," That's when Kageyama comes back. Hinata jumps to his feet bowing and exclaiming "OKAY, THANK YOU! We should be leaving now anyways-"

Kageyama interrupted him quickly, "That's what you came here for? Just a quick conversation while I peed? Couldn't you have just called on the phone. Boke."

Hinata just frowns."I could've. But-but- seeing Kenma's more fun anyways."

With that they left, a grumbling Kageyama complaining to a bright eyed Hinata, a still confused Kuroo left standing there. 

Sighing and shaking his head, he heads back to Kenma's room, laying down beside him carefully. Trying his best to be quiet as he rearranged the blanket, the smaller turned to face him, eyes halfway opened. 

"What did those two want?"

"Nothing really, go back to sleep kitten."

***

3)

"Kitten, do you want to come and visit Bokuto with me?"

"Will Akaashi be there?"

"I don't doubt it. He's almost always with Bokuto anyways. And they live together."

Currently, Kuroo and Kenma were sitting in a small cafe near the University Kuroo went to. Kenma was sipping on a hot chocolate and Kuroo was drinking his usual coffee with two sugars. Kenma's small hands were engulfed by the sweater he was wearing, which also just happened to be Kuroo's. And Kuroo couldn't stop himself from snapping a picture of him secretly. Damn, he was cute. 

"Kuro, can I get an apple pie before we leave?" Kenma's small voice could only be heard by Kuroo, he had grown accustomed to the quiet voice, so that he could hear Kenma incredibly well at all times. 

"I don't see why not." Kuroo grinned before finishing his coffee, and soon got up to order Kenma's apple pie to go, making sure to buy some for Akaashi too. As Kuroo knew he had a sweet tooth, he just wouldn't admit it. After the apple pie was obtained and held carefully in Kuroo's hand, they got up and started to walk over to Bokuto and Akaashi's dorm. 

Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi go to the same University, Akaashi and Bokuto share a dorm, while Kuroo opted to get his own apartment. Boy was he glad, if he hadn't, he may never have met Kenma. And god _knew_ Kuroo couldn't imagine a life with him. 

During high school Kuroo had met Bokuto at a volleyball tournament, both of them were just there to cheer on their teams. Quickly, they became close friends. And in Kuroo's 1st year of University he had ran into Bokuto again, Bokuto then introducing him to the supposed 'most gorgeous person in the world'. Yeah, you're right, he was just talking about Akaashi.

As they walked, Kuroo held Kenma's hand with his right, while holding the apple pie in his left. Kenma's smaller hand fit perfectly inside Kuroo's larger one, and it made Kuroo smile every time he held hands with the younger. Around them, the trees were light green, the sun vibrant, yet slightly windy, it was gorgeous at the least. It seemed that ever since he met Kenma; the world's been a bit brighter. More colourful, even. 

Like he never realized everything was black and white until this wonderful human being came into his life and made it all the colours of the rainbow. He was so in love with Kenma, that literally anyone who saw him would know. He was also pretty whipped, he could tell that much himself

Just as Kuroo finished his thought, they came to stand in front of the University. Scanning his card, they made their way through to Bokuto's dorm, Kuroo knocking loudly against the thin wood door. 

"Hey, hey, hey!" The door swung open to reveal a bright eyed Bokuto, with a tired looking Akaashi behind him. 

Making their way inside, Kuroo placed the pie on top of the table in their tiny makeshift kitchen and sat down on Bokuto's bed, hands making their way behind his head, legs crossed over each other. 

"Akaashi?" Came Kenma's voice from the small kitchen. 

"Yeah?"

"We got you pie. Eat with me?" From there Kuroo could only hear the rustling of the box and bag being opened, and the sounds of happiness from the two who've gotten their pie. 

Bokuto jumped onto the bed, laying himself to copy Kuroo. 

"You going to propose yet or what?"

Kuroo's eyes widened at the serious topic, it wasn't like Bokuto to be serious. 

"I- I want to. I really do. It's just, I'm still in university, and I just-didn't think the time would be right. We've only been dating for like, two years. There's no rush." Kuroo sighed. 

"Go for it man! He'd say yes no matter what! I'd be the best man right?" Bokuto's grin became wide as he punched the air "Oh, I'd _so_ be the best man!"

"Oh shut it. When are you going to ask Akaashi to marry you? Oh right! You haven't even asked him out yet." Kuroo's voice dripped with sarcasm, and he began to cackle at the face Bokuto was making, laughing harder when the others' face dropped. 

From the kitchen where Akaashi and Kenma were, they could hear Akaashi laugh. Which wasn't a normal thing either.

Kuroo was glad that the two were getting along nicely. It took Kenma a long time to get used to Akaashi and Bokuto. Kenma wasn't good with new people, especially Bokuto, because he was loud and didn't know how to control his volume sometimes. But less than a year ago Kuroo introduced them, and after a couple months of uncomfortable awkwardness, Kenma got used to both of them, though it was seen that he preferred Akaashi more. That was understandable. 

"Kuro?" 

"Yes kitten?"

"See, what did I tell you. Kuroo can always hear me." Kenma and Akaashi came out from the kitchen, taking their seats on Akaashi's bed which was across from Bokuto's.

"Damn you weren't wrong," Akaashi laughed, smiling once he saw Bokuto looking at him. "Kuroo must have some crazy good hearing."

"Nope. Not at all. I just have super Kenma senses." He says in return, sticking his tongue out. He sat up, with Bokuto following suit.

"Shut up. You're whipped, you ding-dong-dumbass." Bokuto copying Kuroo's antics, with his tongue sticking out too. 

"You're a child! I may be whipped, but at least I'm not chicken!" 

Kenma sighed, saying "Kuroo, I'm changing my lock screen." 

"At least make it a picture of your beloved boyf-" Kuroo's face got hit smack dab in the centre by a large pillow. Said pillow was just Bokuto. 

Soon both of them were beating each other up with the pillows, as Kenma did things on his phone, and Akaashi watched over his shoulder.

By 3pm Kuroo and Kenma bid their farewells and headed to Kuroo's apartment. They spent most of their time at Kenma's, just because it was easier for the younger. But once and a while they'd head over to Kuroo's. 

A couple hours later with Kenma's head in Kuroo's lap, the younger playing on his psp wrapped in a thick blanket, and the older scrolling through his phone. 

It was silent for a little while before Kuroo spoke up, "Hey kitten?" The faux-blonde hummed in response. 

"Want to move into a place together?"

Kuroo could feel Kenma freeze. 

"It could be your place, or my place. We could even just get a new place for the both of us. I know it might be hard for you, but it'll allow me to be with you more. And well, it'd be easier too, we could share the rent and you wouldn't have to worry about forgetting to eat." Kuroo knew that Kenma could say no, he was expecting something along the lines of 'not yet, or you know I don't like change'. But much to his surprise, Kenma nodded yes. 

"Actually?!" 

"I-I guess so. It's like we practically live together anyways." Kuroo took that chance to pull the younger close to him, slotting their lips together in a soft kiss. Wrapping his arms around the younger, Kuroo whispered in Kenma's ear "I love you, you know."

"I know, Kuroo. I love you too." 

"Always."

"And forever."

***

4)

From where Kuroo was seated on the couch he could hear the faint sound of a fridge door being closed shut, and the inaudible mumbling from a certain short blonde. Kuroo was currently doing his final project for the semester, and was doing pretty well if he does say so himself. On the table in front of him, there were loose papers spread atop the hard glass, along with multiple pens and pencils laid on top of said papers. When Kuroo got to work he didn't stop until he was satisfied, if not, he would've gotten distracted by Kenma ages ago. 

Speaking of Kenma, Kuroo could hear the younger's footsteps against the hardwood floor, slowly becoming louder as he made his way to the room Kuroo was situated in. 

"Kuro?"

A hum. 

"There's no food. Can we get groceries?"

Kuroo just glances up from what he was currently writing, placing the pen that was in his hand down, and stacking his spread of papers together into one pile. 

"Sounds good, let's go."

Kuroo tidied the rest of his things before moving to grab his coat, while also placing Kenma's coat around his shoulders as well. The younger was quite prone to colds, and for some reason, never thought that a jacket would do much help. 

Of course, Kuroo couldn't let him walk around without a coat, much less just a sweater, especially as it was getting chillier by the second. The seasons have been changing fast in Kuroo's opinion. It seemed like it was just yesterday when it was sunny and bright outside. 

Once they were bundled enough not to be too cold, but not bundled too much to become too hot, the two set off for the grocery store. As they walked down the sidewalk Kuroo noticed that Kenma's hands were gloveless. Shaking his head, he put the others hand in his, Kenma's smaller hands fitting perfectly within Kuroo's, and put both their intertwined hands into Kuroo's pocket. As for Kenma's other hand; it'd have to fend for itself. 

Kenma's hands compared to his were obviously smaller, Kuroo's hand being around an inch larger than the younger's. Whenever he looked at their hands in each others, he couldn't help but smile. How he ended up with such an amazing person was a mystery. But he was glad that he was where he was. 

They walked in silence, not an awkward silence, but the comfortable silence that accompanied them wherever they went. 

Outside, it was cold enough that the air you breathe would turn into clouds of smoke, and cold enough that you’d definitely be cold without a coat. 

After walking a while they came upon the grocery store. It was a small store, with just enough food selection and necessities. Even though it wasn’t large, or new, Kuroo loved the store.

It fit both of their lives well, and seemed to fit in with their everyday lives. Kuroo hadn’t gone to the grocery store often before he met Kenma. He'd only eat convenient store food, or store bought meals, not knowing how to make a home cooked meal. Kuroo didn’t even know how to make mac and cheese at home.

That was, until Kenma. He met Kenma and started to care so much about his health, that he learned how to cook just so Kenma wouldn’t eat instant ramen everyday. 

It took months to even learn to make a decent dish, but the work paid off. He even dragged Kenma to learn a bit with him, which leads to them cooking dinner together. It’s incredibly domestic, and honestly makes Kuroo feel so light and content with the idea, though he wouldn’t admit that to anyone.

As they walk in the door Kuroo asks, “What do you want to eat today?” His unoccupied hand moving to grab a basket. 

“Hm... Udon?” Kenma’s voice was quiet, muffled by the scarf around his neck. 

Kuroo just chuckles, “Udon sounds good.”

Just like that, they make their way around the grocery store grabbing things to make the udon. 

Kuroo is just grabbing some green onions when Kenma lightly tugs on his sleeve, dropping his phone into the older's free hand. 

“Change the wallpaper, would you?” 

Kuroo just nods, gripping the phone in his hand, having changed the younger's blank lock screen last week to a picture of his middle finger. He waits until the smaller moves to a different aisle without him, making himself look incredibly intrigued by the green onion in his hand.

Once the blonde was gone he quickly snaps a picture of the eggplants sitting conveniently to the right of the green onions. Setting it as Kenma’s wallpaper as he laughs. 

“Kenma’s going to kill me” He says under his breath. Well, it’s alright, even if he was mad, an apple pie would do the trick. 

After a couple minutes Kenma comes back to where Kuroo is, putting a small bag of apple flavoured gummies into the basket. Kuroo just smiles and shakes his head, using his hand to push the others hair behind his ear. 

Kenma was currently calm and quiet, per usual, his hand moving to put it back in Kuroo’s. Kuroo could feel the cold from Kenma’s hand, even though he only let go of it for a couple minutes.

The pudding head was especially vulnerable to the cold, which explained why he was almost always seen with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and a Kuroo at the waist.

It was pretty perfect. Kuroo was warm, and Kenma, cold. They balanced each other out. 

After getting all of the groceries, they paid and started to head back home. Kuroo glances at the smaller man to see him yawn. Kuroo could tell he was tired, the younger getting drained easily. 

Speeding up a bit, Kuroo’s hands were currently holding the grocery bags. Moving the four bags to his left arm, he takes Kenma’s hand in his now empty right. 

Kuroo can see the little smile Kenma has behind his hair. 

Kuroo could swear he was sparkling. 

Once they finally got back to the apartment, Kenma unlocked the door, slipping his way in, Kuroo tailing behind him. Making his way to the kitchen, unloading the groceries, and setting what was needed for the udon on the kitchen counter. 

Kenma walks in then, the top of his hair tied up into a small ponytail. 

From there they start cooking. Kuroo was glad that he learned to cook, and that he roped Kenma into cooking with him. If he hadn't, he never would've seen Kenma stand at the stove with an apron around his neck.

Boy was he glad.

***

5)

The last time Kuroo changed Kenma’s wallpaper was when they were at a small cafe with their friends. This included Hinata, Kageyama, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Bokuto, Akaashi, Sugawara and Daichi. 

They didn’t normally gather together like this, normally they'd get together in pairs. Timing was hard for all of them, they were all in classes most of the time, or had plans with other people. Which obviously made it extremely difficult for them all to meet up. Once in a while, they'd get together like this. 

It was nice. A break from school, and homework, and a nice way to take a breather. 

They all sat at a large table near the back of the cafe, Hinata, Sugawara, Daichi, Iwaizumi and Oikawa on one side, sitting across from Kageyama, Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi. 

"What do you guys want? I'll go order." Kuroo says, taking his coat off and laying it on the back of his chair. 

"Since when did _you_ have money?" Oikawa asks, Kenma snorts quietly. 

Kuroo just shakes his head, "I don't. You're all paying me back. I'm just ordering, courtesy of asking you all to come." 

"I want 10 entire cakes" That was Bokuto. 

Iwaizumi laughs saying, "And I want a million dollars, a Ferrari, a mansion and Oikawa to stop following me around. Good luck with that." 

"Iwa-chan!" Everyone laughs at Iwaizumi's comment, all of which they're used to. Iwaizumi and Oikawa teased each other relentlessly. Though, Oikawa's teasing was mostly flirting. (You just didn't hear that from him.)

"Okay, for real, what do you guys want?"

"Milk tea." Kageyama.

"Orange juice." Hinata.

"White mocha latte." Sugawara.

"Americano." Daichi

"I'll take an Americano too." Iwaizumi. 

"Iced matcha latte." Oikawa 

"Coffee, two creams, one sugar." Akaashi. 

"Chocolate frappe." Bokuto

"Hot chocolate and-"

"Apple pie, yes, of course, coming right up." Kuroo laughs, patting his boyfriends head, and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"Ugh! You guys are so cute, you make me want to puke." Came Oikawa's voice, a twinge of fake annoyance. 

Kuroo walked to the counter, making sure to order everyone's drinks, including his own, and four slices of cake because he knew that they'd want some. 

Kuroo could only barely hear the conversation happening at the table, only hearing Oikawa and Iwaizumi's banter, along with a normally energetic Hinata. It's been a while since he's met all of them. And boy was he glad he did, it seems like he’s been glad for a lot of things at the moment. Even though they were crazy sometimes-including himself of course-they were still his friends. They made life just that much better. Without any of them, Kuroo wouldn't know where he'd be, or who he'd be. 

From where he was standing; he could see Hinata talking across the table to Kenma, he didn't show it, but Kuroo was sure he was happy. Kuroo knew that Kenma disliked crowded places, or large groups. So it took him a while to ease up to seeing everyone at one time. But now, Kenma was doing better. He was more comfortable with everyone, smiled more, laughed more. And even though he's still his quiet self, Kuroo could tell he was the best version of himself. Kuroo just hoped that's what the younger thought of himself, too. 

Kuroo was thankful that the cafe wasn't crowded, if it was, Kenma would be far more tense. Really, he just wanted him to enjoy it today. 

Kuroo was snapped out of his reverie when he hears a loud, "Boke, Hinata, boke!!!" You don't even have to guess to know who said that. 

The drinks and treats were ready fairly fast, and looking at all that was ordered he realized he couldn't carry it all himself. Looking back at the table Iwaizumi met his eye, nodding. He made his way over, grabbing one tray of drinks and a couple cakes, Kuroo following to do the same. 

"Hey Kuroo?" Iwaizumi turned back to look at him. 

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to propose soon. To shittykawa, that is."

"Hohoho, proposing. Before me? How could you?" Kuroo fake gasped, pretending to faint even with the drinks in his hands. 

"Shut up. I know it's early, but Oikawa and I have been dating since high school. I think it's time."

"Go for it man. I'm not stopping you. Just remember, that when you _do_ propose, Oikawa's going to cry a lot. And I mean _a lot_ , and on top of that he's an ugly crier. Good luck." Kuroo grins. Iwaizumi just groans, moving to the table. 

They put the drinks and treats down, setting whichever goes to who, and sits down. 

"Uh-guys. We have something we want to announce." Hinata's smile was incredibly bright as he stood up, his hand linked in Kageyama's, his cheeks a shade of bright red. 

Oikawa gasps loudly, "You guys are getting _married?!_ "

"What-no. We started _dating_." Hinata's face was confused. 

Oikawa's face contorts into a realization. "Wait, so... You guys _weren't_ dating this entire time?!"

Iwaizumi takes this time to hit the back of Oikawa's head, saying "Shut up trashykawa." 

"Congratulations!" Sugawara claps, a wide smile plastered on his face. "Now pay up." He turns to glance at Daichi, Bokuto and Iwaizumi. 

The three groan, opening their wallets to take out 20 bucks each. 

"Couldn't you guys just have waited one more month?! Just-one!" Bokuto pouts and Akaashi just pats his back. 

Kageyama's with (still) a red face asks "You guys... Bet on when we'd get together? You're kidding me." 

"At least you're together now," Kenma says, his hand moving his hair behind his ear. Taking a bit of his apple pie. "The sexual tension was killing me." 

That caused everyone to laugh, all of them knowing Kenma didn't speak up, much less complain about something to them, unless it was actually a big deal. 

"So that makes us all couples here, huh. Oh no, wait. Bokuto and Akaashi?" Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows at the two, just getting an eye-roll from Akaashi. "At least I know that funnily enough, none of us are straight. That's hilarious." 

Oikawa laughs just saying, "The best men are never straight. I mean, hello? Just look at me." He uses his right hand to fan his face dramatically. 

Once it quiets down Kenma slowly stands from his seat beside Kuroo, just saying he's using the washroom. Hinata goes along with him after deeming he needs to use the washroom as well. 

"Oh and Kuro. Please change my wallpaper. I'm tired of this one." Kenma says before he walks away. 

"Wallpaper...?" Akaashi looks at Kuroo, thinking then remembering. "Oh! What'd you change it to this time?"

Kageyama becomes curious and asks, "What's this whole wallpaper thing?"

Kuroo laughs, beckoning everyone to come closer, "A while back, I started changing Kenma's wallpaper, just to mess with him. And you know him, he's too lazy to change it to anything else, so I've been putting the most random things. He normally just asks me to change it to something else after a while. Right now it's a picture of some eggplants from the grocery store." Kuroo shows them the said wallpaper, holding Kenma's phone for them to see. 

"Change it to something he wouldn't want you to change." Daichi says, glancing up at Kuroo. 

Sugawara hums, "Yeah, do something that he, like, can't have the heart to change, or want you to change." 

"Hm... How about that one picture Akaashi took on New Years? The one we sent to the group chat?" Oikawa interjects. 

Akaashi nods, "I'll send it to his phone, hold on." 

'Ding' There it was. 

Kuroo changed his boyfriend's wallpaper quickly before he came back, smiling at what his reaction will be. 

Kenma just comes back, pockets his phone, and continues to eat his apple pie. Guess Kuroo will have to find out later. 

After a pause Sugawara exclaims, "Oikawa, you forgot to give me back my hat."

"About that... I may or may not have lost it. Like maybe," Oikawa says sheepishly, moving back in his chair. "At least I didn't rip your designer bag!"

"Oh! Build a bridge and get the fuck over it!" Sugawara says loudly, making a grab at Oikawa. He was smart to have moved back in his chair. 

"I'm not Bob the damn builder. The hell do you take me for?!" Oikawa deadpans. Akaashi laughs quietly at the sight. 

"I'll buy you a new bag alright? In maybe 70 years. I'm a broke college student. Does it look like I can afford your damn designer purse?"

"I'm gonna be 10 feet under the ground in 70 years!" Oikawa exclaims, gasping as he threw his hand over his forehead and fell into the lap of Iwaizumi. Not before shooting back up with, "So will you! I'll choke you to death before 70 years!" 

"Calm it shittykawa. No need to be so shitty." Iwaizumi's face sours, putting a hand over his boyfriend's mouth. Oikawa just licks his hand, and sticks out his tongue. 

Kuroo's laughing hard, and his cackles cause Bokuto to spit out his drink. 

"You sound like my old grandmother while her teeth are out, along with after she'd swallowed a hyena!" This then makes Kenma giggle, and Kuroo's pretty sure his heart has melted. Right then and there. Yup, it was over for him. 

"Why is that actually so accurate?" Daichi laughs and Sugawara just glares at him to shut his mouth. 

"What the hell guys? I literally got you guys your drinks. Planned us all to come here. _And_ on top of that. I bought cake!" Kuroo glares at Bokuto and Daichi. 

"Wow he bought cake. How amazing. Maybe it'll make my negativity leave my body." Came Iwaizumi, his voice heavily dripping with sarcasm. 

"Wait, speaking of cake. Kuroo, why'd you buy 4 cakes?" Hinata asked, about to put the fork with the cake on it in his mouth. 

Kuroo looked around at everyone sitting at the table pointedly. Bokuto was eating the cake happily, Akaashi stealing bites even though he pretends he doesn't want any, Sugawara and Oikawa eating their own cakes cheerfully and of course Hinata who was about to take a bite of his. 

"I had a feeling you guys would want cake. Especially after looking at Kenma's pie, I knew you guys would want it." 

"You're the best!" Oikawa declared, eating his cake with a large smile on his face. 

"If you wanted cake you should've just asked crappykawa." Iwaizumi mutters 

"Aww! Can you buy me all the cake in the world then? I really _do_ like cake." Oikawa says, tongue sticking out at his boyfriend. 

"If you eat so much cake, you'll turn into a cake." 

"I'd love to see Oikawa as a cake. I wonder if he'll still be as cocky as he is now." Bokuto says, head turned to the side as he thought. 

"Of course he'd be. The grand king's ego will still be fed, even if it's just by eating himself," Kageyama says, banging his head against the table. "I can't get the mental image of Oikawa as a cake, out of my head now. Help... Please." He continues to plead. 

Akaashi laughed adding in, "Imagine if Oikawa was milk bread?"

"He'd have eaten himself in less than an hour without realizing it." Kenma said, sipping on his hot chocolate. 

A pause. 

"You're not wrong," Oikawa's frowns as everyone laughs. "Now I want milk bread! Damn you for bringing it up."

The rest of the day continued like that. The rest of them sipping their drinks while munching on cake, and in Kenma's instance, apple pie. The cafe filled with light and laughter. And soon found itself engulfed in the groups voices as they made fun of each other, laughed, screamed and at one point danced. 

All of them were grateful for such wonderful friends, even if they could get on each others nerve sometimes. Or rip designer purses. Or lose hats. But despite that, they were all pretty happy. When they were all together you could practically feel the delighted aura come off of each of them. 

Kuroo was just glad that he met everyone when he did, meeting them earlier in his life would've been more ideal. But at least he hadn't met them later on. 

Kenma seemed to notice that Kuroo was blanking out, so he placed his hand in Kuroo's, lightly moving his thumb against it in circular motions. Kenma was definitely observational, he knew when things were going well and when things weren't. 

Kuroo was sure that his pudding head knew he was content right now. 

As Kuroo could tell the other was just as content as he was. 

***

\+ 1

Kenma didn't hate the fact that Kuroo always changes his wallpaper to something weird, or random. No, he never really minded. It was quite amusing if he was to be honest. He just liked to see what Kuroo could come up with. Most of the time it was spontaneous, with Kuroo just snapping a picture of whatever he could find, or sending a picture to Kenma's phone. But it was nice to know that Kuroo took the time to change the wallpaper whenever he asked. 

Today was no different from any other day. The only difference was, it was Kenma's birthday. But they never really did much to celebrate anyways, so Kenma wasn't looking forward to anything but lounging about lazily, during the day.

Ever since Kenma moved in with Kuroo, things have gotten easier. At the beginning he debated asking Kuroo to live in his apartment, but after thinking about it, he realized Kuroo's place was closer to the University he attended. Which would make it better for him, oh and well, Kenma didn't really leave the place unless he needed to, so it didn't matter where he was situated. 

Kenma was sitting in front of the tv on the couch, a fluffy white blanket wrapped around his body. In front of him was a coffee table, with papers strewn about, and pens and pencils everywhere. That was just how Kuroo worked. For some reason, it made it easier for him to focus when things are everywhere. Though it was alright because he always ended up tidying everything once he was done. 

As Kenma played on his psp he could hear Kuroo from the kitchen. The older seemed to be cooking something, and Kenma didn't mind what it was he was making. Kuroo's cooking was always good. At least, now that he's learned, it is. 

Before Kuroo actually learned how to cook anything, he'd mess everything up. He couldn't even cook an egg without messing it up. There was one time he left the egg in the pan for so long that it turned entirely black, inedible and incredibly crispy. 

Kenma couldn't tell what he was making, but he seemed to be pretty focused, as music was playing quietly but he wasn't singing along. Though curious, Kenma just stayed and waited underneath his blanket, pressing the buttons to his psp. 

Normally Kuroo was quiet, but not _this_ quiet. Kenma disliked loud noises, so Kuroo learned to be pretty calm and collected while with him. Kenma was conflicted on whether or not he should go check up on the other, but decided not to because he'd then loose his warmth. 

Instead he quietly called out, "Kuro?"

"Yes, kitten?" He hears come back. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Perfectly spiffy. Absolutely dandy. Incredibly impeccable." 

Kenma tsked, just saying "Oh shut up." in return. 

If the older said he was alright, then he should be doing alright. 

Kenma curled back into the blanket and continued to play his game, not looking up until the older came into the room. Putting his game on pause he looks up at Kuroo, a small smile forming on his face. 

"What?" 

"You have flour on your face." Kuroo's right cheek was smeared with flour. 

"Crap," He tries rubbing it off, but it just smears more. Kenma doesn't say anything and just watches the other hopelessly try to wipe his face. 

Kenma laughs, opening his blanket cocoon and patting for Kuroo to sit beside him. The older sits beside him, Kenma moving to lay on top of his chest. 

Kuroo was like a heater, he was crazily warm, and it helped Kenma become warm whenever he was super cold. It was the best. 

"So... What were you making?" 

"It just needs to cool, and then you can have some. It's a surprise, be patient." 

"Yeah, yeah." Kenma snorts while unpausing his game, snuggling closer to Kuroo as he puts an arm around his shoulders. This was nice. Even after 2 years Kenma wasn't used to the fact that Kuroo was his boyfriend nor was he quite sure how he ended up here. It was a whirlwind of feelings, and time flew by in the blink of an eye. 

But Kenma wouldn't have wanted to spend that time with anyone else. Even if Kuroo could be a pain in the ass sometimes, Kenma was glad to have Kuroo by his side.

Kenma had been going through a pretty tough time when he met Kuroo. He got panic attacks frequently, and freaked out over minimal things. He especially freaked out when Kuroo asked for his number at the library. 

He ended up freaking out and panicking so bad that Kuroo sat with him for a good hour whispering 'you're alright' in his ear countless times. 

From there Kuroo helped ease Kenma out of his shell. Helping him get through days with ease, and instead of him struggling through the world himself, he learned to live his life holding the hand of Kuroo's, his faint smell always lingering on Kenma's clothes. Kenma had never been so grateful to have met someone as wonderful as Kuroo. He knew it seemed like he didn't care much, or that he was standoffish. But Kuroo didn't have to ask him to know just how much he cared, or just how content he was. 

"Kenma, I hate to make you get up. But I'll be right back okay? Just give me a couple minutes." Kuroo helped ease Kenma off of him, putting the blanket around him once again as he left back to the kitchen.

After a couple minutes Kuroo came back with two plates in his hands. 

Kenma's eyes widened as he realized what it was. 

"Apple pie?" Kenma's head tilted to the side as he asked, "You really baked apple pie yourself?" 

"Yup! Only for you kitten, only for you. Happy birthday!." He replied, putting a chaste kiss on his lips. "Let's try it, shall we?"

Kenma hummed and thanked him in response.

Kenma took a bite of the slightly warm pie and almost cried from how good it was. How the hell has he managed to make such good apple pie? 

"It's so good... How'd you make it so well for the first time?" 

"Ah well. It's not my first time making it? I've been making it a lot over the past couple of months to perfect it for you. It would've been a bummer to eat bad tasting apple pie on your birthday."

"This is the best pie I've ever had to be honest." Kenma's voice was quiet, his hair covering his eyes as he looked down into his lap. 

"Hell yeah! Thank god you like it." That's when the older tried some himself. "Holy shit, this really _is_ good. I've become a master chef _and_ baker! Hah!" 

'Ding' That was Kenma's phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and just then noticed his background. 

As he looked at it he couldn't help for a tear to roll down his cheek. 

"Oh Kenma. Do you not like it? I can change the wallpaper. Don't cry, please." Kuroo pulled Kenma into his lap and brushed the tears off his face.

"N-no don't change it. I like it." Kenma buried his head into Kuroo's chest. 

Kenma really did love the picture that was his wallpaper, and he didn't intend to change it anytime soon. He didn't mean to cry, but after realizing all that they've been through together, Kenma couldn't help but be so glad that things have come to where they are now. 

As the tears slipped down his cheeks all he could think was that he was happy with his life; had a wonderful boyfriend who really did care about him, and had such amazingly caring friends who'd give him the world. 

"I'm happy, Kuro. I'm so happy."

"I'm happy too kitten, I really am." 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Always."

"And forever."

The picture was of a glowing Kuroo sitting in a large field, his arms wrapped tightly around Kenma's smaller build, which was located delicately in his lap. The both of them were looking up at the night sky overhead, as fireworks in an array of various different colours blossomed and bloomed into the dark sky. It was a beautiful picture that captured the feeling of being held tightly while even in the hardest of scenarios. 

And at the bottom, tiny written words could be made out that wrote, 

'I'm glad I love you, and for the love you give back. Darling, you're worth every star in the night sky, and every firework that's ever seen the stars.'

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I appreciate the fact that you gave my fanfic a chance. And I'm incredibly thankful that it's out here for you all to read. 
> 
> If you haven't heard it today, you're beautiful and loved <3
> 
> Also, thank you for your incredible  
> comments! They honestly give me life, and make me tear up every time. So to those that have taken the time to comment, I thank you so much!!!


End file.
